I Never Thought This Would Happen Here!
by juliebaby1983
Summary: Bella is a college student in a small town. She has a very close group of friends and family. Her best friend Alice and her big brother is Emmett, a NFL player. What happens when Alice's elusive brother needs some time away? Will Bella ever find love?
1. Chapter 1

Alright folks. I've decided to try my hand at writing. I've been reading fan fiction for a few months now and thought why the hell not!!

This is an all-human story. I'm not going to say anything about the couples, it will be part of the experience. I will give you a little bit of background however. Bella is a 23 year old college student.

Emmett is a 26 year old football player in the NFL. He is Bella's big brother.

Alice is Bella's best friend, 22 years old.

Don't worry, Edward, Jasper and Rosalie will be in the story.

Prologue

As I sit here I wonder how my life has gotten to where it is. I am an intelligent woman with great friends and an AMAZING family. The only place I've been lacking is in the love department. Sure I go on dates but I have never found love. My last relationship, if you can call it that was the closest that my heart has come but it wouldn't fall. I ended up running to keep him from leaving me because they will always end up leaving someone that can't fall in love, right??

Ah, Jacob Black!! The only one to last longer than a couple of casual dates and that was in high school. I grew up with him. Family friends since, well, conception I guess. Our parents were best friends and our moms got pregnant around the same time. We are exactly 24 hours apart, with Jacob older than me by one fricking day and he never lets me forget it. After a few years of persuasion (on his part) I relented to try a relationship. He told me that we were perfect for each other with us already being best friends and knowing everything about each other, seriously we already loved each other. Right?? Trying my hardest over the course of a whole year to "love" Jacob, I couldn't see him as anything more than a brother. One night we cooked dinner together, something we did instead of going out because my cooking was better than any of the restaurants that our small town had to offer, I decided to tell him. I told Jacob that I loved him but I only loved him like a brother, I wasn't in love with him. Jacob tried to tell me to give it more of a chance because he was in love with me, I wasn't a sister to him, I was someone he could marry and grow old with. After hours of crying and begging him to just leave me alone, he left, his parting words to me were ones of love, he told me that even though his love wasn't returned he wouldn't run away. We would remain best friends and siblings forever. He wasn't mad. Afterwards I slipped into a depression of sorts. I felt like a monster for hurting Jacob and our families because my parents felt weird around his parents, not knowing what to do. I felt like I had used Jacob like someone not deserving of love. Jacob tried to tell me that it was ok, WE were ok, I wouldn't hear it!

My depression led me to losing all of my "friends". I use that term loosely because I learned that in time they were fake. The only friend that stayed by my side was the one that I hurt, Jacob. How selfish was I? I was holding him back. Jacob never dated, just watched out for me. Until one day, my darkest day, I jumped! Now in my defense, it wasn't completely and attempt on my life, it was just something to do, you know, cliff-diving. I was waiting for Jacob at the beach. He had called me and asked me to meet him so we could talk. I got to the beach early and while I was waiting I got bored. I saw other people doing it and thought, "Why not try?". The fall was AWESOME, freeing. What I failed to worry about was the water and the currant that was just choppy. After hitting the water I couldn't figure out which way the surface was. My vision started to go black and my throat was on fire. I knew that this was the end, in my mind I said good-bye to my family, my parents Charlie and Renee and my big brother Emmett. The next thing I saw was Jacob! I figured that with me hurting him like I did that I was in hell, I mean come on, I deserved to burn in hell for what I had done. A couple of minutes later I realized that no, I wasn't dead, Jacob had saved me. He watched me jump and waited less than a minute to surface. When I didn't he took off in the water and towed me to shore. Waiting on shore was Vanessa, or Nessie, Jacob's girlfriend. She performed CPR and got me back, great first impression Bella, I know. I was embarrassed, thinking that she would think I was completely mental and never le me see Jacob again. Boy was I wrong! She welcomed me with open arms and that is when I realized that Jacob had never blamed me, he was truly my brother! After my "jump" my life did a complete 180*. A couple of months, despite my depression, I graduated from high school at the top of my class. Despite everything I found myself looking forward to the next phase of my life, with the people I loved by my side!!


	2. Meet my Brother

My second chapter. Introducing the family.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they are from Miss Meyer's mind.

Chapter 1

"Bella!!" my brother Emmett yelled up the stairs, he was home for the weekend because his team had a bye-week so he thought that warranted a visit. He played football since, well he could legally get away with it. He was the star in high school and was awarded a full ride to Purdue University in Indiana at the end of his junior year. After being top in college he decided to give the draft a chance and no one was surprised when he went number one to the Indianapolis Colts, much to my father's dismay because he had been a Seattle Seahawks fan since birth. Emm and I were really close, he is not just my brother, he is my best friend. I can tell him anything, after I jumped off the cliff where Jacob saved me, Emmett blamed himself. He was away at school and felt that if he had been there I wouldn't have gotten that far. "Come on little sister, get up," I heard and along with his voice I felt my bed shift, Emmett was bouncing like a kid on Christmas morning, "We have shit to do, I never get time off, in the middle of the season no less, now come on or I WILL get cold water and dump it on your head, you have ten minutes!!" With the threat of cold water, I begrudgingly got out of bed and jumped in the shower, if we were going out in public I was going to be fresh. I got out of the shower and looked around at my bathroom. I had used this bathroom for the last 5 years. When I decided to go to school with Emmett my parent's only request was that I live in the house they bought near campus for Emmett. I had no problems with that, it would save me money and I had missed my big brother. My only request was that they let me look for a roommate that was my age, that way I wouldn't loose the social aspect of college. Not that Emm would let me sit in my room every weekend alone, I just wanted a girl. Emm would be a senior when I moved in and I hadn't wanted to ruin his last year of fun.

"Seriously Bella, if you don't get down here in the next minute, me and Alice will come up there and drag you away." "Yeah Emm, I'll be down in two shakes, I'm ready let me get my purse, chill the fuck out!!" I called down the stairs. Ah Alice, the one person who answered my add for a roommate that wasn't a complete dumb-ass. If I had to describe her in one word it would be…energetic. She is like one big ball of energy, seriously if we could bottle it and sell it we would never have to work again! Alice is 22, short black hair, about 5 foot tall and interested in nothing except the finer things in life. I don't say this to be mean, I love her for it, she took me from small town girl to sexy our first night together, she is just pushy. She has led a very lucky life, her parents Dr. Carlise Cullen and Esme are LOADED!! I mean, sure my parents made an excellent living, but Alice's family would probably be classified as billionaires. Both her parents came from "old money" as Alice put it however they didn't want to just live off of that so they both went to great colleges and became rich on their own as well. Alice's dad is one of the world's best pediatricians, sought after by celebrities as well as royalty. No really, he delivered a prince in some little un-known country a couple of years ago. Alice's mom Esme is an interior decorator to the rich and famous, her clients are mostly celebrities and the who's who of America's elite. When we were sophomores a new President was inaugurated and the new first lady hired Esme to decorate the White House. She took Alice and I with her as her "assistants" because she felt that it was one life experience we just "Had to have" according to her. On the outside, to the public, the Cullen's are just another rich family. To me they are extremely down-to-earth people who will help anyone who deserves it, and unfortunately some that don't. They are the most kind-hearted people I have met in a long time. Now, Alice's older brother is a mystery, she doesn't talk about him often and I have never met him or even seen a picture of him. I have heard her on the phone with him and their parents around the holidays and when I ask Alice why he never comes home she just turns off. I know that they all love each other because of how they react on the phone, he just stays away. Alice has said that he doesn't want to make their life difficult because of his occupation so I have learned to just "letitgo".(not a spelling error, just say it as one word…) I also know a few things, his name is Edward, he is 24, he was at the top of his class in high school and just got out of a HORRIBLE relationship. That's IT!! I find myself wanting to protect him even though I don't know him because I feel bad for the family, you know the whole "mess with one of us, deal with us all" mentality. That's why when Alice brought up him coming to stay with us for a few weeks my jaw hit the floor! I was wondering where that came from and she just said he needed to "get away" for while.

"Damn BellaBug! Finally, I'm not getting any younger here you know!" Emmett said. Geeze seriously, why do guys think the sun set in their ass? "Well Emmett, if someone hadn't kept me up all night snoring I MAY have gotten up easier, seriously it sounded like you had a chain saw running all night! I mean my wall was shaking, you know they have drugs for that problem!" He has always snored, I got used to it living with him for so long but now that I don't I'm no longer de-sensitized. "Yeah Emmett, even they neighbors probably heard you!" Alice pipes in. Her and Emm treat each other like siblings, it is so cute. Well sometimes! Other times, like when they gang up on me (like now), it is just annoying. "So are we going to just sit here all day starving or are we gonna go? I'm so hungry they are going to have to close down Bob Evan's 'cause I'm gonna eat it all. Lets hit the road ladies!" Emm told us. "Ain't that the truth Emm, that's like the only restaurant that will serve us anymore, well that and Triple XXX." Alice said, it is a running joke on campus that his senior year Emm actually TRIED getting kicked out of places by ordering so much food that they ran out of food. It happened at two places, I think, Denny's and IHOP, two 24 hour diners that only keep skeleton crews after a certain time and Emm would go in at 2:30 in the morning and order one of everything on the menu.

After 3 hours and I don't know how many plates of food for Emmett we were out the door and ready for the next leg of our day. "Emmett, would you like to tell us what we are doing today, were DYING here!!" I told him as we jumped on the interstate heading towards Indianapolis, "I didn't think you had a game this week?" " I don't Bella, I just have something I want to do with my two little sisters, is that too much to ask!" he said while giving us his deep-dimpled grin that makes everyone give in. "Ok Emm, but what are we doing? Why all the secrecy?" me and Alice asked. He just kept driving and singing along with his I-POD that he had hooked up to his stereo. Sometimes I wonder if he chewed on the crib bars as a baby. After about an hour we were driving down a well know street in Indy we finally slowed down and turned into a parking lot. It was a car shop by the name of Hales Car Restoration and Service.

"Um Emmett, why are we here? You just bought this car for crying-out-loud! You spent major money getting it 'pimped out' as you so dorkily put it, so what up?" I asked him in my most annoying voice possible. "I mean how hard is it to just stick with something, damn, just because you are LOADED now doesn't mean you have to blow it all, dude save some for a rainy day!"

"BELLA! Damn woman, calm the fuck down! I have a surprise for you little sister! Just back down for two shakes and let me explain!" Emmett bellowed back at me. "I came here to get my car done up right because I was driving by one day and I just felt the need to stop and check out their work. The owner showed me some of the better cars to come out and I just had to be hooked up. Afterwards I felt the need, you know with this fucking economy, to help them out. They are a little shop as you can see and they do damn good work, as you can tell by my ride. So, OBVIOUSLY I don't need another vehicle I decided to do something good for someone special in my life." My inner dialogue was running wild with all this info, _OH NO HE DIDN'T. _

As we walked in the doors to this, surprisingly un-yuckified auto shop we were met by one of THE most beautiful women I have ever seen.

~~A/N…ok people, since I am new at the writing thing I am gonna need some feed back! Seriously, I am not a writer, never claimed to be, this story just came to me because I work at Walgreen's and I am surrounded by celebrity tabloids and one day I thought, hey Lafayette/West Lafayette would be a good place for a celebrity to hide away, hell Indiana in general would be a good hide-away. Why would Emm be treated like just a normal guy?? I don't want to be one of those writers who hold out chapters for reviews, hell I read A LOT of stories before I got an account. The first alert to a fav alert/story alert made me squeal, I'm not sure what a review will do. Just let me know if your confused, if my writing sucks, or if I should even continue. HELP me OUT!!


End file.
